Konoha’s Unpredictable knuckle head Santa Clause!
by KatoGS123
Summary: Based on the Tim Allen’s Santa Clause!
1. Chapter 1

**_''Tis the season..._**

 **Naruto: so I'm Santa now in your fanfics that you mostly never finish?**

 ** _Maybe ._**

 **Naruto: Ok... Kato doesn't own Tim Allen's Santa Claus or me and the people of konoha!**

 ** _Hohohoho 1234567890 hohoho_**

T'was the night before Christmas and all throughout Konoha, not a creature was stirring... unless you count a frantic Naruto! Now why is Konoha's number one knuckle headed unpredictable ninja frantic you may ask... first you need to know what happened before this!

 ** _Earlier that day_**

Naruto was finishing wrapping up presents for his friends. A few months ago he had returned to the village with ero-sensei and he had missed his friends, so using his money, he brought all his friends gifts.

As he was finishing wrapping Kakashi-sensei's present, which trust me, he wasn't an easy guy to shop for, Naruto heard a sound coming from above his apartment...

At first he thought it was ANBU, but then remembered that they don't make noise.

"What in the hell was that," the blond questioned before putting on an orange robe, light blue shinobi slippers, and with a yawn went outside to investigate. Little does he know that by doing this will change his life forever.

 **Hohohoho 1234567890**

Standing outside in the snow, for some reason not thinking that he can climb up the wall with his chakra, Naruto looked up at the roof of the apartment complex he lives in and saw what he thought was a wonder at first, a man dressed in all red with black boots, a sled painted red that had 8 reindeer hooked up to pull it, the man had a brown bag over his shoulder, making the whole image look like Father Christmas himself.

"Hey you!"

Spooked by Naruto's shouting, the man in red slipped... and fell off the roof, landing on the ground a few feet from the orange wearing jinchūriki!

Now that you're caught up... let's return to Naruto and see what happens now!

Naruto stares at the body for a second before screaming out, somehow not alerting the ANBU, "OHHH CRAP I KILLED HIM!!!"

Suddenly the body begins to seemingly deflat, causing Naruto to walk over to the remains, the red jacket, black boots and red Santa hat.

"Ok... someone's playing a prank on me," looking around Naruto chuckles, thinking this is a joke that maybe the ANBU or Konoha 11 was pulling, "ok whoever thinks this is funny, come out!"

When no one came out, Naruto picks up the Santa jacket and noticed a card sticking out of the jacket's pocket. Carefully, thinking this is a trap, he makes a shadow clone and hands the jacket to him, ordering the clone to, "grab the card and read what it says!"

Mumbling, "Boss is cruel," the clone pulls the card out and reads, "'if something were to happen to me, put on my suit and the reindeer will know what to do' what do you think it means boss?"

"I don't know... but ya know... for some reason it doesn't feel like a trap of a prank," Naruto said as he put on the red jacket and jumped up to the sled.

The reindeer begin to look at the jinchūriki before the one closest chuckles out, "so this is the new Santa, I kinda feel bad for the villagers of Konoha..."

Naruto stares at the talking reindeer as they talked among themselves before shouting, "you can talk!?"

The reindeer on the left in the front of the rows of two laughed out, "well yeah! We're Santa's summon Reindeer, Naruto Uzumaki, did you think Santa just used normal reindeer?"

Sweatdropping and believing this is now a dream, Naruto said, "Guess I should've thought of that... even after seeing talking frogs, a giant fox with nine tails, and being eaten by a snake almost six times my size..."

"Well, get in the sled dobe," the reindeer next to the first reindeer that spoke said, making Naruto growl out, "shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"My name's Blitzen, you dobe," Blitzen shouted in rage.

"Fine Blitzen-teme," smirks Naruto, "so why do I have to get in the sled?"

"So you can finish the old Santa's job, Naruto-kun," Vixen, a female reindeer spoke up.

"Sounds fun... ok!" And with that he hopped in the sled, then blushes, "how do I make you guys go?"

Laughing at the their boss's replacement, Dasher, the leader of the reindeer summons, looked at the blond, saying, "there's a summon scroll under the seat, our summons scroll is special because no matter if you have summons or not, you can sign it, so sign it and then call out our names."

Signing the scroll in his blood, the teen jinchūriki then grabbed the rope the controls the reindeer and began to shout, "on Dasher! On Dancer! On Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen-teme!"

With only Blitzen upset about his name, the reindeer begin to pull and lead the sled into the sky and pulls Naruto to their next destination!

"WOAH!!! This is AWESOME!!!!"

The reindeer chuckle/giggle at the new Santa's excitement before landing them on the roof of someone's house.

Jumping out of the sled, Naruto grabs the bag and looks at Dasher, "now what?"

"Do the handsign Ram then say 'Chimney no jutsu' that will get you in the house," the reindeer said and watched as the blond Santa used the jutsu and vanished.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto could only explain how he felt as he basically was pushed through the roof of the house into the living room in one word, Weird. He knows as a ninja, he could do basically anything but to fade through the floor in seconds and appearing in the living room of a strangers house made him think that maybe Santa was the greatest ninja in the world.

Noticing a plate of cookies and a cup of milk set out, he walks over and picks up a cookie. As he began to eat the cookie, he noticed a letter with a chibi drawing of Konohamaru.

"This must be konohamaru's house..." Naruto mused and picked up the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Santa Claus,_

 _Most of the people from my graduation class told me you aren't real. But that time 2 years ago when you left me a picture of Boss and his Sensei while they were away from the village says otherwise because I never told anyone I wanted to make sure boss was ok!_

 _Anyways... the only thing I want this year is for Boss to teach me how to use his Rasangan! It's so badass and if I'm ever gonna be Hokage I'll need to know a badass jutsu that lord 4th and boss knows!_

 _I know I'm asking for something hard for you to get but if you can, I won't ever ask for anything more because spending time with Boss is like ten years worth of chrismas gifts!_

 _From_

 _Konohamaru_

 _PS: if I get to learn that jutsu, Thanks Santa!_

Chuckling, Naruto made a chibi Santa with a peace sign on the letter and wrote above it "Go to the Academy at 10am -Santa" then under the chibi Santa he wrote "thanks for the cookies Konohamaru! They were better than Ichiraku Ramen! -Santa"

After finishing the cookies and drinks the milk, he went back up to the sled and smiles at the reindeer.

"Anymore stops tonight?" He questions the reindeer.

"Nope," Dasher chuckled, before continuing, " just have to go to the North Pole to file the report before taking you home for the year."

Getting in the sled, Naruto nods, "then let's go!"

 **Half an hour later, at Santa's workshop**

Naruto could only look around in wonder as he saw elves walking around, all looking like eight to ten year olds, waving happifully at him.

"Santa, would you like a cookie?" A female elf with green hair and said, blushing.

"Sure, I'd love one," Naruto said before taking a cookie from the elf's plate and eats it.

"W-well?" The elf asked, blushing almost as bad as hinata.

"It's delicious! Did you make them Elf-Chan?" Naruto asked the elf, who eeped and nodded before running off, making Naruto chuckle.

 _'She's just like Hinata-Chan...'_

Naruto went to his new office and saw a elf just as tall as him standing in there.

"Listen Santa," the elf spoke, "well send you back to Konoha and come back to get you before christmas next year, ok?"

"Sure, so I get to deliver presents every year now?" Naruto asked, still believing this to be a dream.

"Yes now we better send you home so you may rest for next year"

 **The next morning**

Waking up with a yawn, Naruto subconsciously got dressed and walked to the Academy.

He got their at 10am and noticed Konohamaru standing there.

"Hey Konohamaru, what's up?"

"Boss! Look what Santa left me," he replied, handing the letter to Naruto, who widen his eyes, remembering last night.

"I... but... wasn't it a dream..." he muttered, causing Konohamaru to look at him.

"What do you mean boss?"

"I dreamt I became Santa last night... but this paper... this is what I gave you as Santa!"

"Boss do you mean... you're Santa!?"

Covering konohamaru's mouth, he said, "don't scream that Kono! And you answer your question... let's teach you the rasangan and find out next year!"

And with that, Naruto and Konohamaru went to a training ground nearby, where all day Naruto helped him learn the jutsu, which Konohamaru learned in only a day.

 **Hohohoho _1234567890_**

 ** _How'd you like the story!? I might continue this like how the Tim Allen's Santa Claus movie went but it's all up to you!_**

 **Santa and Naruto: MERRY CHRISMAS!**


	2. Omake

**_Now I bet you all been wanting the next chapter... well this isn't it! This is an Omake! Which means... let's see what kind of mischief jolly old Naruto had during his stay at the North Pole before going back to Konoha! I don't own Naruto/Santa Clause!_**

 ** _Hohohoho Merry Christmas hohohoho_**

Naruto was in awe with the small village hidden in the North Pole. He then noticed a mountain behind Santa's office showing the real faces of the past Santa's before him before they became Santa.

Smirking, he summons a small army of shadow clones to begin his first prank on the new village he will soon run as the kage, or Santa Clause, depending on how the Christmas rules run here.

He had the clones sneak into the toy shop while he went off and to meet the elves and learn of his role here.

 **With the clones**

Clone 1 smirks as he and the other clones snuck around and found what they were looking for...

"Alright troop," the clone leader whispers, "the Target is in our sight, don't let anyone see you while we get our prize."

"Sir!" The remaining clones whispers before two of them used their replacement jutsu on their target and poofed out of existence.

In there place was... Paint cans, and lots of 'em!

 **With the real Naruto**

Naruto yawns as he listens to the tall elf, Bernard, he thinks the name is before standing up, "so long story short im the new Santa and I have to every Christmas deliver presents across the world?"

"If you want to put it so bluntly, Santa, then yes," Bernard said, "anyways, it's time we take you back to Konoha, after all, you had a long night and you need the rest for next years haul."

Naruto smirks as he follows the tall elf back to the sled, knowing by the time that they realize the prank was made, he'd be long gone.

 **With the prank squad**

The clones each took a paint brush and climbed the mountain to paint on the Santa faces before him.

They remembered their boss' paint prank on the Hokage monument. The clone leader smirks at the memory before they got to work.

 **When Bernard got back from dropping off the new Santa Clause**

The elf couldn't believe what he saw. He growled out in frustration as he saw the Santa monument was painted, the first Santa looks like he was picking his nose and the third Santa, the Santa before Naruto, was painted like he had a perverted bloody nose with a giant Make Out Paradise book painted next to his face.

The second Santa surprise wasn't touched much since that Santa was a tattoo loving freak, but some of the tattooed words was changed from "jolly" to "Bally" And "Nick" to "Dick" somehow.

On the spot that would one day be carved as Naruto's Teenage-young adult face was a giant chibi Naruto with a peace sign.

Bernard isn't one to have a drink of really strong eggnog, but that night he drank more than he should of.

 **The next day, North Pole**

Bernard woke up with the worse eggnog hangover, not remembering what happened. He noticed on his arm was a bunch of female elves' numbers, each with a little red heart next to them.

"What happened last night...?" The elf asked himself before looking out the window, his eyes widening at the sight!

The Santa monument was painted on.

"What the reindeer crap!"

 **Hohohoho Merry Christmas hohohoho**

 ** _What an Omake am I right?_**

 **Bernard: note to self, don't let this Santa into the paint collection without supervision...**

 **Naruto: awww come on Bern! You know you love my childish additude.**

 **Bernard: it took the clean up crew 7 months, 3 weeks and 5 days to clean the prank you made, I'm surprise we didn't get you replaced.**

 **Naruto: well you can't replace a Santa who loves his work**

 ** _Heheh read on Kato squad_**


End file.
